Spit Flower (monster)
The Spit Flower is the flower eating insect monster, created by Finster. He serves as the titular main antagonist of the episode of the same name . Biography The Spit Flower was created by Finster. Finster told Rita that he possessed a very rare monster, the Spit Flower. Zordon told Rangers that the body of Spit Flower was like an armour with few weak places. Rita sent him to Earth. Spit Flower attacked Angel Grove and started eating flowers. When he ate flowers, they came out as a little biting monsters that drained energy of their targets. He also could fire energy from his tentacle. He encountered the Power Rangers. After the brief battle on the ground, Rita enlarged the monster who blasted the Rangers before Tommy showed up and knocked him down with a blast from his Dragon Dagger. The Rangers started fighting him with their Zords. In the giant fight Tommy was overwhelmed by the monster in his Dragonzord in Battle Mode when the monster caught it's staff and took down the Zord with it's draining flowers. The Zords were ineffective against him, so Zordon called them away. Then monster returned to human size and continued eating flowers and draining energy from people. However, in the Command Center, our heroes discovered his weak place, his spit sack. Kimberly fired at his sack with her Power Bow, weakening him and taking away his ability to create bitting flowers. The Rangers used their Power Blaster to finally destroy him with three blasts, even though the first blast seemed to knock down one of his claw arms. Personality The Spit Flower was spiteful, nasty and unpleasant monster, who enjoyed eating flowers, creating bitting flowers and draining energy from people. He was also arrogant and stubborn and was finally took down by Rangers. Powers And Abilities * Flowers Absorbing: Spit Flower can eat flowers and turn them into bitting flowers that drain energy and poisoning others. * Super Armor Skin-The Spit Flower has super thick skin similar in consistency to a plant apthat meant that multiple strikes from the Dragonzord Battle Mode's Power Staff had no effect on him. * Energy Blasts-The Spit Flower can fire green energy blasts from the antenna on either side of his head that can take down all five Rangers with one blast. Arsenal *'Massive Pincer Arm'-The Spit Flower has a massive pincer instead of a right arm capable of grabbing the Dragonzord Battle Mode's staff in it. * Energy Sack-The Spit Flower has a large sack under his neck that contains the chamber where become his energy drainers. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Spit Flower was voiced by Mike Reynolds in his first role in Power Rangers. However he only provides laughs and grunts since the monster never actually speaks. Notes * Spit Flower is the first plant themed monster in the series. The next will be the Octoplant. *The Spit Flower is the only monster in the show's history shown to be capable of overpowering the Dragonzord in Battle Mode since Frankenstein's Monster was still destroyed by it despite unleashing a beat down on it and Fang didn't overwhelm it at any point. **Cyclopsis does not count as that is an Evil Zord. See Also References Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters